Master of Ren
by A.Lark
Summary: "Ren is the ideal embodiment of the Force, the focal point of both light and dark side ability." -Supreme Leader Snoke
1. Prologue

The Knights of Ren:  
 ** _Dil'aage Ren  
Zavier Ren  
Khadija Ren  
Patra Ren  
Syl Ren  
_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Star Wars or any Intellectual property therein. All rights go to Disney and Lucas films affiliates** **These are original characters and are in no way the official Knights of Ren characters (just wanted to write this..hope you like it)**

The Knights of Ren stood vigilant outside of the command shuttle as they waited for their leader to arrive. The wind began to pick up as the sun shone what was left of its rays before it hid behind the desolate horizon that was the barren outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine.

Landing hours ago when the sun sat high, hot and vengeful, they received a transmission from Supreme Leader Snoke telling them that Kylo Ren would come to them and they are not to go searching for him; that they were to _under no circumstance_ to assist him when he emerged from the desert. To let him reach the shuttle of his own accord at which point they may attend to him with whatever assistance he may need.

The knights had not seen Master Kylo since he'd sent them out searching the systems for clues to the map leading to Skywalker. They'd returned to the First Order flag ship after hearing of the destruction of the Starkiller Base only to be sent back out to retrieve him.

Guermessa and Chenini had taken up their celestial thrones in the night sky when the knights spotted a shadowy figure emerging from the sallow dunes. It shuffled towards them with labored steps, face shrouded with a ragged black fabric, covering the mouth and shielding the brow. The company exchanged knowing glances before continuing to watch the figure come closer. Once it had was about ten meters from the shuttle, the light from the opening shone on him. Tunic and under shirt removed, his sun scorched skin was made painfully visible. So close to his goal his steps began to falter. Each stumbling step brought him very close to falling but one could see his muscles strain with determination as he caught himself each time. They parted before him as he began to ascend the loading ramp with slow steps entering the shuttle.

Following him in they watched him with inquisitive eyes wondering if he would collapse, if he would speak. The later won out. Falling onto the cold metal of the shuttle floor Kylo Ren lost consciousness.

* * *

Syl nudged Kylo's boot with his foot looking quite bemused.

"Do you think he's dead?"

As if waking from a trance Khadija shot a cutting glance at Syl.

"Shut up Syl and get this bird in the air. Zavier report to Snoke. Dil'aage help me get him up." Khadija and Dil'aage heft Kylo up by the arms slinging them over their shoulders, his feet dragged behind them as they took him to the living quarters. Patra followed after them.

Taking Kylo to his private quarters they laid him down on his bed. Khadija removed the shroud while Dil removed his boots. Kylo's lips were a bloody cracking mess, dark shadows had settled under his eyelids but none was so shocking than the jagged raised skin that was the scar travelling diagonally across his face.

"He looks like hell", Dil said, breaking the silence.

"Patra can you check his mind? Find out what happened?", asked Khadija.

Nodding, Patra drew closer to the bed. Hovering over his she places her palm to his forehead.

Silence prevails for a few minutes, Patra's brows furrow suddenly. _**He is resisting me**_ , she says telepathically. She could sense a strength that had been lacking in times before when they would telepathically spar. Exerting a bit more effort she makes another to attempt to enter his mind. What greets her is the visage of a burning man hurtling toward her, an unholy screech rattling out from its torn vocal cords. In startled terror Patra flings herself away, something like a scream escaping her tongueless mouth.

"What did you see?", Khadija pressed.

She shakes herself. ** _Demons_** , she replied. **_There is a war being waged in his mind. The victor will certainly determine who will be greeting us when he awakes._**


	2. Chapter 1: Starkiller Aftermath

Kylo Ren lay in a state of shock, feeling the rumbling and crumbling ground against his back through the snow. Blood from his leg marring the innocent snow with crimson. Starkiller Base was imploding and he couldn't get himself to stand. He'd watched _her —_ a great gulf fixed between them— watched as she took her injured friend to the Millennium Falcon, watched in a _numbing rage_. Even now as the ground began to crumble beneath him he felt rage, but not enough to bring himself to move.

His vision was filled with sky, a sky muddled with smoke. Ash began to fall like snow and he closed his eyes, the pain blooming from the open wound across his face. He'd lost. More importantly he'd _failed._ He was certain now that getting up wouldn't make any difference. He'd die on this base, consumed in flame and it would be over. And at that thought he felt a kind of peace.

The ground was shaking ever more violently and suddenly he heard a voice. Opening his eyes again he saw General Hux hovering over him.

"What are you doing just laying here you imbecile, get up!", he said. It was then Hux saw the pool of blood pooling around his leg. Hux shakes his head, "What a perfect bloody mess you are."

Kylo only furrowed his brows causing himself even more pain. In a huff Hux walked away ordering Captain Phasma to pick him up. Had Supreme Leader Snoke not ordered him to retrieve that piece of Jedi trash he'd already be off this self destructing sphere. But here he was, a general yet still a clean up man.

Phasma had slung a catatonic Kylo over her shoulder, with his light saber in her other hand and quickly followed General Hux onto the command shuttle. Hux saw to it that Kylo got the medical attention he needed.

They barely escaped the base when it imploded. A snow trooper, re-purposed as a pilot asked over the com system if they should set course to rendezvous with the other ships.

"No." General Hux replied sparing a glance at Kylo as the medics attempted to save his life, he'd lost a lot of blood. "We have different orders. Set a course to System 296, -248."

* * *

Hux watches with indifference as Kylo wakes with a start. His face wrapped in bandages wet with a bacta salve, only one eye left uncovered. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Kylo tries to sit up but finds himself restrained.

"Ah-ah...there will be none of that. The restraints are for your own good, and the sedative clouding your mind is for _my_ good. Can't have you attempting to use the force to get your way." Hux pulls up a chair next to the medical bed and sits, continuing to watch Kylo strain against the constraints before collapsing heavily.

"Are you done?", he smirks, amused by the others one-eyed glare and frustrated groaning. "Good. I've a bone to pick."

After adjusting his clothing in a dignified manner he continues. "You and I both know you've frak'd up _royally_. Bested by a little girl likely ten years your junior. You had chance after chance to kill that desert _harpy_ and had you, we'd still be on Starkiller base. Your ineptitude appalls me!" He pauses to rub the bridge of his nose, his blond lashes lightly brushing his cheeks.

"You must understand why your continued existence is a thorn in my side." he said feigning the air of a reasonable man with a flourish of his hand, crossing one leg over the other.

"Here I am, a g _eneral,_ in every sense of the title. I fought tooth and nail to get where I am in the First Order. I _earned_ my place, then bang," he snaps his fingers, " here comes this upstart who gets to pull rank when it suits him because he killed some low level Jedi apprentices." His biting tone made all the more menacing as he spoke through barred teeth.

Visibly calming himself he sighed, raking his hand through fiery red hair. "You must see why it would be easy to despise you. But how rude of me, certainly you'd like to defend yourself. Tell me, can you name one single useful thing you'd accomplished since killing those Jedi? _One thing_ that advanced the First Order cause?" There was a long drawn out silence between them. Hux was the image of boredom, face slack and eyes half lidded.

"Nothing to say?", he prodded.

The sedatives made Kylo's tongue feel like led, in fact his whole body felt like led. So there he lay seething, mute.

"Well," Hux continued, "You'll be pleased to know the Supreme Leader is ready to give you a second chance. Despite my misgivings, as usual. He wants to complete your training. Lets both hope it'll do you some good."

General Hux got up from his chair giving Kylo's injured leg a stiff pat, causing a grunt to escape his lips. "You rest up now." A sardonic smile on Hux's lips.

Leaving the room the general huffed a sigh of relief. At least with Kylo away perhaps he could get some _real_ work done, and focus on damage control after the recent defeat. The _girl_ was most certainly on her way to Skywalker, which means there a fast approaching deadline. The First Order needs to regroup as soon as possible.


End file.
